The Ninja Dragon Master
by Drakai
Summary: Eragon find a dead Sloan at Hellgrind, but there is another presence nearby. Starting from the beginning of Brisingr.
1. Freeing the Strange Old Man

**My newest story... Enjoy**

* * *

Eragon sighed as he looked at the limp body of Sloan. Himself, Saphira and Roran had assaulted Hellgrind with the intention of saving Roran's fiance Katrina and killing the Ra'Zak and the Lethrblaka. Roran had killed one of the Ra'Zak, while the other fled, and Saphira, who was waiting outside for them, had killed the two Lethrblaka. He sighed again and prepaired to tell Roran and Katrina the news, when he felt another presence, this one strong and old, older than Oromis, and much, much stronger. He wondered why he didn't feel it before. It came from the cell at the far end of the room. He approached the door and looked at it. It was carved with some symbols that he didn't recognize, and had no visible handle. He sighed again and murmured _**Ma'mor**_, a spell for unlocking doors. The door clikced, and then opened witha squeek. The cell was dark and damp, and seemed empty, had it not been for the presence he felt.

Suddenly, a pair of silver eyes opened, shining in the darkness. The eyes seemed to study him, and after some time, a voice, wise and powerful, spoke in perfect Ancient Language.

"Who are you, young one, and what are you doing here?" the clearly male voice asked. Eragon thought for a moment and, deciding to at least be polite in this powerful presence, answered.

"My name is Eragon. I am a Dragon Rider. I came here with my cousin, Roran, to free his fiance from the Ra'Zak. We killed one, but the other fled." The eyes seemed to frown at the mention of the name of the beasts. "Tell me, Eragon, how many Dragon Riders are there?"

Now, it was Eragon's turn to frow, but this time in confusion. But, he decided to answer nontheless. "Two. Myself, along with my Dragon Saphira, and my master Oromis, along with his Dragon Glaedr." The presence chuckled. "So, Oromis is still alive after all this time. Come closer, Eragon, and shed some light surrounding the mystery of my presence here." Seing Eragon tence up, he chuckled again. "Don't worry, child, I won't hurt you. After all, it wouldn't do good to hurt the newest student of an old friend of mine, now would it." At this, Eragon relaxed. He didn't know why, but he trusted this strange voice. He stepped in the cell and said _**Brising Raudhr**_ and a red ball of fire appeared in front of his, lighting up the room, but not hurting the eyes of the being inside. There, he saw a peculiar site. The man was chained up in a lot of chains, so much that only his head was wisible. It had silver eyes, along with a very long silver hair and beard. The hair and beard covered all of his face, leaving only his deep eyes visible. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

The man chuckled again. "I see you are confused at my... situation. I will not explain now, as it is too long a story, and, I don't know you enough to be able to trust you with it. But I will tell you this. I am bound by chains that restrict my power, and can only be broken by a drop of blood of one of pure a heart. I sense that you have such a heart. That is why I revealed my presence to you. So I ask you this. Release me, and I will acompany you to Ellesmera, and maybe even after. What say you?"

Eragon thought about it, and decided to do it. After all, he promised in the Ancient Language that he would accompany him. He pricked his finger in a sharp part of the door, and let a drop of blood fall on the chains. The chains glowed silver, and broke in meny small pieces. The figure groaned and streched to his full length.

He was six feet tall. He wore a white robe that went all the way to the floor, hiding his entire body. He popped his back, satisfied at the sound of joints popping in place.

Before either could talk, Roran called for Eragon's help. He was standing at the door of Katrina's cell. He asked for Eragon's help in oppening the door, not noticing the figure behind him. Eragon murmured _**Ma'mor**_ again, and the door opened. In the cell was Katrina.

She was a lot thinner, and her copper hair had lost it's shine, but months of inprisonment did that to a person.

"What do you want, you bastards." She spoke, her voice low, but strong. She then looked up. "R-r-roran?" she said in a faint voice. He imidiately rushed to her, holding her in a loving embrace. She started to sob. "Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here." he comforted her, gently rubbing her hair. Eragon looked at the sight with a small smile. He approached her and pointed at the shackles on her hands and feet saying _**Jierda**_. The shackles broke. Katrina was wide-eyed. "Eragon? Is that you?" He nodded "What the....?" "Magic" was his simple answer "Come on, we have to get out of here." She nodded. "But, first I need to check your mind to see if..." he was interupted by the strange man, who Roran and Katrina noticed for the first time. "No need, young one, I already checked her. Her thoughts are her own." Eragon looked at the man and nodded. Katrina then spoke in a low whisper "Who are you?". It seemed that he heard her though, as he looked her in the eyes. She was met with a kind, compasionate stare. "Who I am is not important now. We need to get out of here and get you to safety so you can recover." She nodded and they went.

They were walking in the tunnels, the strange man first, then Eragon, Katrina and finaly Roran. Before they got to the end of the tunnel, the man cought an arrow that was dripping in a smelly liquide. It was coming from a lone Ra'Zak in front of them. It was surprised that an old man had cought the arrow. The man turned to Eragon. "Child, give me that stick and step back." Eragon handed the staff that he was carying and did as he was told.

The man stepped forward, at wich the Ra'Zak gave out a creepy chuckle. "Oh, look, an old man wan't to come out and play." It said in a raspy voice. The man frowned and answered in a cold voice, kindness gone from his eyes. "It seems that I have been gone form the world too long if you pitiful creatures have become so bold. I will show you today why I was feared."

He twirled the staff around and attacked. The Ra'Zak didn't even have time to lift it's sword. The whole thing was over too quickly. The end result was the staff being jabbed in the skull of the creature.

Eragon was, along with Roran and Katrina, wide eyed at the display of skill. None had thought that the old man was capable of souch things. He chuckled at their expressions, and ushered them to follow, which they did.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at the large cave at the end of the that moment, Saphira arrived. Katrina hid behing Roran as she landed. "Katrina, allow me to introduce you to Saphira. She is my Dragon, and I am her Rider. She understands when you talk to her." he spoke. Katrina hesitantly greeted the Dragon. After the exchange, Saphira noticed the old man, and sniffed him. He allowed it, seemingly not surprised at the sight of a Dragon. _Who are you?_ She spoke, broadcasting her words to everyone. _And what are your intentions?_ The old man chuckled again. "Who I am is not important. And, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you, not now at least. My intentions, however, are simple. I promissed Eagon to acompany his to Ellesmera, and do so I will." Saphira looked at Eragon, who nodded, and drpped the subject. For now.

"Good." The man said. "Now, little dragon, here is what you will do. Take the two lovers to safety, wherever you deem apropriate, and then come back for Eragon and myself at this location." He sent her mental images of a forest with a white marble tower at the centre. She seemed reluctant to leave her Rider. "Oh, don't worry about the boy. No harm will come to him." He said in both the Common and Ancient Language, inside her mind. She looked at Eragon, who nodded again, sighed, and told Roran and Katrina to climb on her back.

"Are you sure about this, cousin?"

"Aye, Roran. I am. Don't worry, I'll be in Surda as soon as I can."

_Be sure to keep your word, old man, or else!_ And with that threat from Saphira, they flew away.

"Well, come on, we don't have whole day." The old man told Eragon, as he went to the exit. He followed him.

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?"

"Naruto." the old man said.

* * *

**Here, a new story. I appologise to my fans about not writing the others, but I just can't seeme to concentrate with this thing in my head. So, maybe after I write a few chapters of it, the others will flow more easily.**

**Now, Naruto essencialy looks and acts like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Kind to allies, but cold to enemies. Although, he is waring Gandalf the White's robe. And no glasses**

**As for thepairings:**

**RoranxKatrina - obviously**

**EragonxArya - my favorite in the book**

**Narutox? - I'll tell you in a few chapters MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**And the title? A surprise for later.**

**Drakai, signing off.**


	2. Realising Feelings

Eragon and Naruto stood in front of a white marble tower in a clearing in a forest a couple of hundred miles from Hellgrind. They had been traveling for three days without rest to get here. They entered.

The inside was a simple kithcen\den, similar to Oromis' cotage. There were two doors. One led to the bathroom, and the other to a two bed bedroom.

"Fix somethingup to eat, would you Eragon. There's food in the cupboards. I have to go get cleaned up." Naruto said, entering the bedroom.

Eragon opened the cupboard and found all kinds of fruit there. So he began prepairing the food. After half an hour or so, when the food was almost done, Naruto entered the kithcen. He shaved the beard off, leaving only a scubble. His hair was now shorter and messy (think Nero from DMC4) showing his pointy ears. Eragon raised an eyebrow at his ears, but figured it explained a lot of things.

He was now wearing black cargo pants with silver tribal markings. Black steel-toed combat boots on his feet. A sleeveless black muscle shirt, under a long sleve black coat with silver flames licking the bottom. Aroung his neck was a green emerald neckalce.

After they ate, Eragon explained the recent history, at the request of Naruto, as acurately as he could. Naruto never interupted, but frowend at some points, while noddingat others. When Eragon finished, he stood up and started pacing. "I've been gone long. Far too long. Things have became bad. Well, now I'm back, and as soon as I get some stuff from Ellesmera, this faux king better beware."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saphira was just arriving at the Varden camp. She was greeted by Nasuada and Arya, along with all the important Varden. When she landed, Nasuada was the first to speak. "Welcome back, Saphira Brightscales. I see that you have brought Eragon's cousin, Roran, and his fiance, Katrina. But, may I ask, where is our Rider himself? Why is he not with you?"

_At Hellgrind, _She spoke, broadcasting her thoughts,_ we met a strange old man. He was very powerful, and seemed to gain the full trust of Eragon. He told me to bring these two here, and then come for them, and head to Ellesmera for further training. He also said not to fear, and that Eragon would not take too long in coming to the upcoming war._

"And what do you think of the man, Saphira? Is he trustworthy?" Arya spoke in her melodic voice.

_Indeede he is alfa-kona. I have deduced no ill will coming from the man, and find him worth our respect and trust. I will be setting out now._

"Wait" Arya said. "I will acompany the three of you to Ellesmera. I have some business with my mother to complete. Will you be able to carry all three?" Arya interrupted. Getting a affirmative answer she jumped on the Dragon's back.

Nasuada watched the two of them take off, certain that they would be able to care for Eragon should this 'old man' be revealed as a threat. She turned to Roran and Katrina. "So, you must be Katrina, then? I, Nasuada, Leader of the Varden, welcome you to our camp."

* * *

Two days later, Naruto and Eragon were sitting at the table. They were still waiting for Saphira to come for them, exchainging stories in the meantime. Naruto then noticed that Eragon seemed a bit distant. "What's wrong, child?" he asked kindly.

Eragon didn't know why he trusted the man, or elf, as it were. He just reminded him of Brom. He had a grandfatherly air surrounding him. So, he answered truthfully. "It's a girl." Naruto chuckled at his predicament. "Ah, the age-old problem of males of every race. Which perticular one?"

"An elf." Eragon said. "Arya, daughter of Islanzadi. I... love her. I realy do. But, she doesn't feel the same for me. I had admitted my feelings for her at the Agaethi Blodhren, but she denied any for me. So, I just don't know what to do. I love her, but at the same time, her friendship is too important for me to lose." Naruto had a far-away look in his eyes. "I know your situation very well. All I can offer as advice is follow your heart. See if what you feel for her is real. Elves, as well as Riders, are a long lasting race. You could get bored with the same mate for ages. But, if you feelings are truthfull, then your love will last for an eternity."

* * *

At the same time, Saphira and Arya were having a similar discussion.

"I just don't know what to do, Saphira. I told him I didn't feel anything at the Agaeti Blodhren, but I lied. I couldn't tell him the trooth. It would have distracted him from his duties as a Rider. I... I... I love him. This feeling is new for me, but I know the name of it. What do I do?"

_Follow your heart, alfa-kona. If you truly love him, then there is no need to worry. True love can, after all, conquer all. But be sure before you do. He is a wonderful man, who has a lot of love to give. Make sure your feeling are real, and do not hesitate if they are. Know, that, if you choose to pursue him, you have my blessing._

"Thank you Saphira."

"So, what do you say?" Naruto/Saphira asked.

"I truly love her/him." Eragon/Arya answered.

Eragon/Arya sneezed

"You know, they say that when you sneeze, someone you love is talking about you." Naruto/Saphira said.

_Could that be you, Arya/Eragon?_ Eragon/Arya thought.

* * *

**There, another chapter. Yeah, I know, there will be no Eragon/Arya bonding at Eastcroft, but, come on, they bonded enough already. 'Sides, with Arya coming to terms with her feeling, they should hit it off pretty soon. A little on the short side, but it's just to fill the space for the next one.**

**Also, Naruto's pairing is in two or three chapters. Stay tuned and find out.**


	3. Lost love found

Naruto and Eragon were standing in front of the tower, watching as Saphira landed in the clearing in front of them. Naruto now had a black hat on his head (fedora whide brim). When Saphira landed, Arya jumped off her back.

"Oh, look." Naruto said, clearly amused. "An elf? Now, what would an elf be doing here? And what might be the name of said elf?"

Arya raised a delicate eyebrow. "I thought you said he was an old man, not an elf."

_I didn't know he was one._ Saphira answered, stunned. Naruto looked at them with amusement. "Now, this is rather interesting. An elf who isn't all polite and crap. I must say it's a good change." Arya seemed to snap back to this world at those words. "Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Arya, daughter of Islanzadi." She said with a low bow. Naruto waved his hand and chickled. "Maa, maa, don't worry. My name is Naruto. I will be acompanying the three of you to Ellesmera. Whenever you're ready, little Dragon." Saphira nodded, and they climbed on her and went off.

The had been traveling for three days, and were just about to enter Du Weldenvarden from the ground. As they entered, Naruto spoke to the rest of the group. "I will be leaving you now. I have to see some things in this forest. Now, don't mention me to anyone, and I will mett up with you at the Menoa tree in a couple of days. You'll know when. Have fun, kiddies." he said, leaving.

"You know, even by my standards, he's strange." Eragon concluded. Arya nodded, and they went on their way.

The trip to Ellesmera lasted the whole day, even flying. The whole way there, Eragon and Arya spent sneaking glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking, and looked away hiding their blush when cought. Saphira just chuckled in amusement. The strange elf was right, it seemed.

_Flashback_

_You know, little Dragon, I have a feeling that the two of them love each other, they just have to confess. It should be fun to watch, though._

_End Flashback_

She looked at Arya uncharacteristicly looking away and playing with her fingers. Yup, definetly fun to watch.

At the end of the day, they arrived at Ellesmera. Uppon arrival, they went to see the Queen. They told her about the adventure to Hellgrind, and the reason for coming to the forest. Islanzadi was also curious at the constant glances, and smiled inside. _My little girl has a crush. And on Eragon, too. How cute._

After finishing with the Queen, Eragon went to Rhunon's house to see if she would forge a sword for him. She, after some convincing, agreed to do so if he would provide with the Glowmetal for the blade. So, Eragon went to the Menoa tree. The tree was surprisingly rather cooperative. It gave no reason as to why, though. After procuring the Glowmetal, Eragon went back to Rhunon's place.

The way to make the blade, it seemed, was to posses Eragon and use his hands in the making. They worked throughout the night, which left Eragon tired, even with elvish strenght and stamina. So, when the blade was done, he passed out from exhaustion. Fortunately, Arya was there, and caught him before he hit the ground. Rhunon shot her a knowing look and told her to put Eragon to bed at the floor above them.

The next morning, after Eragon woke up finding himself in a bed, he went down to find Rhunon, Arya and Saphira looking at his new sword. Rhunon handed it to him, announcing the blade as her best work to date. Suddenly, a clapping was heard.

"Very nicely done." They turned around and saw Naruto. Eragin and Arya noticed the look on Rhunon's face as she saw him. Her eyes were widened and full of tears, and her mouth open. "N-n-naruto?" she whispered in a soft, low voice, but everyone heard her regardless.

Naruto had a small, soft smile. "Yeah, it's me Rhunon. Or would you prefer....." She brought her hands into a strange sigh only Naruto recognized, and was covered with a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Rhunon had changed. She was now wearing black cargo pants and steel-toed black boots. She wore a long-sleeved wine red shirt, and a long, wine read, scarf that reached to the small of her back. But her clothes were not the only things that changed.

She was five foot nine, opposed to her previous five foot seven. She had long, wild black hair and ruby red eyes. She wore little make-up, only the blood red lipstick on her lips. Her ears were still pointy.

"Kurenai." Naruto said softly. She wasted no time in launching herself at him, tears rolling out of her eyes. He held her lovingly, not letting her go. He too had tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." She sobbed. He ran a hand through her hair, comforting her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Kurenai. But, I'm here now. And this time, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She backed away from the embrace, her still teary-eyed face lit up in pure happiness. And, she kissed him full on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while, none finding the need to breath. When the lip-lock broke, he spoke. "Kurenai, what happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"After you dissapeared, he went to deep slumber, awaiting your return."

"And.....?" He trailed off, but Kurenai seemed to know what he was talking about, as she smiled one again and grabbed his hand and dragged him along, Eragon, Arya and Saphira following.

* * *

**So.... bet you weren't expecting that. It's Naruto\Rhunon, and she's actualy Kurenai.**

**But, the surprise ain't over yet. There's still more to come in the nect chapter. Stay tuned.**


	4. Descendants and The Awakening

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Kurenai dragged him towards Tialdari Hall, but followed anyway. She had dragged him in front of Queen Islanzadi, who raised an eyebrow, and ordered everyone out, escept the newcomers. She then spoke. "Mother, why have you revealed yourself now? And who is this?" Naruto's, along with Arya's and Eragon's eyes widened. "Mother?" Naruto said, looking at Kurenai. "But then..."

Kurenai nodded, still smiling. "Yes, love." She then turned to Islanzadi. "MY daughter, this is Naruto. Your father."

Now, it was Islanzadi's turn to get wide-eyed. She shakily stood up from her throne and, teary-eyed, leaped into Naruto's arms, hugging her father to death. "Daddy..." she whispered. Naruto hugged her back, tears sliding down his cheaks. "My little girl...".

After the heart-filled moment, Eragon realised something. "Wait, if you" he said, pointing at Naruto, "Are her father." pointing at Islanzadi. "Then, you're her grandfather." He finished, pointing at Arya, who was, once again, wide-eyed at the realisation, and soon hugged her grandfather.

After yet another heart-filled moment, Naruto turned serious. "Kurenai, how long was I gone. She wasn't even born when I was sealed." he said, pointing to Islanzadi.

"Two hundred years." Kurenai answered.

"And where is he?"

"He went two hundred miles north from Ellesmera, and told me not to awaken him if you do not arrive. He used the sword's power to put himself in a stasis field."

"And my sword?"

"Oromis has it."

At that moment, a roar sounded at the entrance of the Hall. When the group exited, they were greeted by Oromis jumping off of Glaedr's back. When he landed, He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"My old friend, it is wonderful to see you again. I am delighted to see that you are alive." They shook hands.

"Oromis, it's great to see you too. I suspect you sensed me since I wasn't hidin. Do you have it?" Oromis nodded, and pulled a sword from behind. "Cerminah, The Celtic Dancer. Now, awaken your Dragon." Naruto took the sword, and used a transport spell to get to a ravine two hundred miles north from Ellesmera. He raised his sword, took it in both hands and spoke in the Ancient Language. "From the Fires of the Volcanos, to the Winds of the Skies, to the Water of the Seas, to the Soil of the Earth. Awaken from your deep slumber, o Dragon of the Elements, and heed the call of your Rider.I, Naruto the Dragon Master call upon you once more. Arise Kyuubi!" A huge roar sounded. The wid picked up, and it started to rain, and thunder and lightning scattered through the skies. A bolt of thunder hit the middle of the ravine, and the grass caught on fire. The whole ravine started to shake, and a shape started to rise from the ground. It roared once more and spoke. _Who dares desturb my waiting slumbe?_ The Dragon roared with a distinct male voice. He was huge, easily twice the size of Glaedr. It's scaled were silver, glistening in the afternoon sun.

Naruto now was glowing. Or, rather, his right palm and forhead were. When the glow settled his palm held the Gedwey Ignasia. On his forhead, a silver tatoo of the Full Moon was visible. When he spoke, his voice was different. It was still kind, but it also contained unimaginative power. "Allow me to introduce you to Kyuubi, the Dragon of the Elements. I am a Dragon Master. Too few of us had been in the past. When a Rider comes to an agreement with the spirits of the Elements, and his or her Dragon, he turnes to a Dragon Master, and his Dragon to an Elemental Dragon. Only one element at first, but as time goes by, and they grow in kwnoledge and power, the Dragon may turn into a Dragon of the Elements."

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto, noticing him for the first time. _You sure took your sweet ass time, brat._ Naruto just sweat-dropped. _But... nice to have you back._ Naruto smiled as he hugged his enormous dragon around the neck. "Yeah, Kyu. Nice to see you too."

* * *

There. Four chapters in two days, so don't complain about their lenght. I'm gonna go take a break now. See ya.


	5. Introduction to the Dwarves

Eragon and Arya wached wide eyed as the Dragon rose from its slumber. They had both heard of the legends of the only silver scaled Dragon in existance. He was said to be the most powerful of them, even the unnamed Dragon that made the deal with Eragon I. But his Rider, that was where none of the stories matched. He was said to be as powerful as a god. Some say he was over 12 feet tall, that he slayed men by the thousands, and that he could shoot lightning out of his ass. Other, more beleivable legends, said he was of normal hight, but vielded unimaginable power. Neither noticed that they held hands

While this was going on, Naruto filled in Kyuubi on the events Eragon told him, and what happened up until then. _So then, I assume we show the infidel king exactly what we are capable of. _

_Yup. Oh, look at that. My grandchild and her crush are holding hands._

_You're gonna milk this, aint ya._

_Hell yeah. _He caughed to get everyones attention. "Let's go back. Oromis, you take Islanzadi on Glaedr, I'll take Kurenai, and Eragon can take his girlfriend." Eragon raised his eyebrow. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh? But, you're holding hands. You look so cute, too." They bot looked at their hands and separated quickly, with massive blushes. Naruto chukled. "Seriously, though, let's go. Tommorow you got training, twerp." Eragon got a tick mark, while Arya snickered. "Oh no, you aint gettin' outta it that easily. From now on, Eragon trains with Oromis, and you with your grandmother." Arya pouted.

_I've never seen her act like that._ Eragon thught.

_She is with family and those she trusts. She can act herself._

The following couple of weeks were rather quiet. Eragon had learned some new, more complex, magic from Oromis, and Arya had been trained by Kurenai in stamin and weapon mastery. Now the two of them were one of the top six fighters in the Elven Kingdom, the first being Naruto, followed by Kurenai, Oromis and Islanzadi.

Six weeks after the awakening of Kyuubi, a message was dilivered by the dwarves. They invited Eragon to the crowning of King Orik. They decided that Eragon and Arya would go, and from there travel to Surda. Naruto and Kurenai would acompany them as well. Islanzadi and Oromis would lead the attack on the city of Ceunon, followed by Gil'ead. So they said their goodbyes and set off.

Over the six month period, Eragon and Arya had been spending a lot of time together, either sparing, drinking tea, or just star-gazing. Their bond had grown over the time. Arya had told him about Faolin, her long time friend, and Eragon held her while she cried. Both were now more than certain about their feelings for one another, and only had to gather the strenght to confess.

The way to Farthen Dur was uneventful. When they landed, they were welcomed by twelve dwarven guards, and Orik himself. "Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. I see you have brought Arya Drottningu with you. It is an honor to have you here at the coronation of the Dwarven King." He was interupted by a loud roar, and Kyuubi landing in front of them. All of the Dwarves drew their weapons, and readied themself for battle, until Naruto spoke in the dwarven language. "My Dwarves, you need not fear us, for we are on your side. I am Naruto, the Dragon Master, and this is Kyuubi the Dragon of the Elements. This woman here is my mate Kurenai. We are the parents of Islanzadi, and the grandparents of Arya. We mean you no harm." The dwarves gasped. "Are you the Naruto from legends, who was as strong and as durable as the mountain, but as fierce as a roaring fire, who helped establish Farthen Dur as the capitol of the Dwarven Kingdom?" Orik asked, still talking in dwarven. Naruto chukled. "I am he. I came for the coronation of the King. I undersand you are he?"

"Indeed I am. Please follow us. We will suply you with rooms. That is all we can do, for the jewl of Isidar Mithrim was broken."

"Yes, I was informed of that. I was also informed that Saphira had promissed to repair it." Orik nodded, and they went inside.


	6. AN

**Now, I rarely do this, and I've never done an A/N instead of a whole chapter before, but I've recently been thinking about this story, and I'm not very pleased how it turned out. I haven't decided yet, but it's possible that I'll rewrite the whole story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to rewrite the story, but I don't know when, so the original will be up until I finish the first few chapters. I'll update the RW version all at once. Although I did finish the first chapter already, but I want to focus on the other stories. I have over 90 just in plan. And If anyone wants, this will be the only story that I'll allow for adoption. The only rules are:**

**1 - No YaoI!  
2 - Naruto is over a thousand years old, doesn't have to be a Rider, but is an elf.  
3 - Pairing with Naruto verse girl, in disguise as the blacksmith**

**Other than that, go crazy. Only PM me so I know who chose to adopt the story.**

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
